In a computer system, an overall performance of the system is dominated by a central processing unit (CPU) of a platform. Generally, a CPU with a higher performance will obtain more power from a power supply unit (PSU) of the system. A CPU with an acceleration mode may enhance its performance by increasing its clock frequency within a short time, e.g., the CPU with a TurboBoost™ mode designed by the Intel™ Corp. However, this requires more extra power from the PSU. When a work load on the processor calls for a higher performance and the processor is below its power, current and thermal limits, the clock of the processor will increase its operating frequency to meet the demand. For example, for the Core™ i7-920XM processor, the normal operating frequency is 2.0 GHz. While in the acceleration mode, a maximum frequency of a single core will increase to 3.2 GHz.
However, in current system architecture, due to limit of the required extra power, the CPU acceleration mode possibly cannot be implemented thoroughly. Once the power required by the CPU exceeds a peak power of the PSU, the PSU will transmit a PROCHOT# signal to the CPU to force the CPU to reduce its clock frequency. However, reduction of the clock frequency means degrading the computing performance of the CPU.
Therefore, a method is desired in the art to solve the problems above, with an objective of optimizing the CPU performance.